1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to transport refrigeration apparatus, and more specifically to one-piece, completely self contained refrigeration units suitable for straight trucks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transport refrigeration systems for straight trucks are often mounted through the front wall of the truck body. Tilt cab clearance is usually not a problem when the refrigerant compressor is in the truck engine compartment, and driven by the truck engine, as the refrigeration package mounted on the truck wall can easily be made small and compact. When a Diesel engine and compressor are added to the refrigeration package to make a self contained unit, however, it presents a challenge in coordinating and mounting the various refrigeration components on a frame to provide the requisite mechanical strength without creating size and weight problems.
It is the object of the present invention to reduce the weight of a one-piece, self contained refrigeration unit for straight trucks, without deleteriously affecting the mechanical strength of the unit, as well as to provide an arrangement which permits a condenser to be located such that the need to increase truck body height to accomodate tilt cab clearance is reduced or eliminated.